Mycroft Begins to Actually Live
by blackfire93
Summary: Mycroft is at home one night, when someone sneaks into his office window. Mycroft confronts the person but is knocked out before he can do anything. Two weeks later Mycroft and this person have another run in... what happens? Adenah laced her fingers through his... "Run"


Mycroft Holmes sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, his little brother Sherlock had managed to cause quite a scandal with the prime ministers daughter Cassandra Lexington and now Mycroft had to smooth things over. Mycroft leaned back in his chair listening to the peaceful quite of his home when a slight scrapping sound on his window caused to sit up and listen. Then his office window popped open and a lithe figure clad in black silently climbed in and softly closed the window.

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing in my house?" Mycroft asked his left hand already reaching for the gun he kept in his desk drawer. The figure whirled around and Mycroft was surprised to see a beautiful heart shaped face with wide cornflower blue eye's before he was taken to the floor.

Adenah looked at the unconscious man she had just put on the floor, "Ugh girl what have you done now?" Adenah groaned to herself outloud. Adenah went through the options about what she could do now, she knew that he couldn't have gotten a good look at her face so she would just have to wear colored contacts and keep moving for now. "Who are you?" Adenah asked the guy on the floor but was interrupted by her phone buzzing in her pocket before she could look for his wallet. _**Game over, challenge completed. Stand by.**_ The message read. Adenah put her phone back in her pocket and smiled down at the unconscious guy, "Today's your lucky day mate." She said before she walked out the office and down the hallway leaving through the front-door.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Mycroft Holmes had had it, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't keep figures right in his head all he could do was keep thinking about who the heck had knocked him out after climbing in through his office window which now had a new lock, and walked right out his front door. Mycroft felt like growling as he thought again about the incompetent police officers that had walked through his home and continuously asked the same question's over and over again until Mycroft had finally had enough and told them that it was nothing and made them leave.

"_A nice walk and some coffee are what I need!" _Mycroft decided and left the secret MI6 building where he sometimes worked from and walked down the London streets, his umbrella hanging from his elbow as he used his cane to walk with. It wasn't something he needed really but he quite like the distinguished air it gave him, not that he would ever admit that to anyone. He was almost to the coffee shop when someone slammed into him knocking him on his back as they landed on top of him, whoever it was must have cupped their hands around his head keeping him from slamming his head on the pavement. Mycroft felt something warm slam into his lips, his eye's having been closed during the fall, flew open to find a pair of bright cornflower blue eye's peering into his.

Adenah jerked back in surprise, not only did she know this guy and she could tell from his wide eye's that he knew her but she had also just kissed him, _"Totally by accident!"_ Her brain reminded her. "She went this way!" A harsh male voice hollered and Adenah immediately came back to the real world. She grabbed the guy by his arm and hulled him up and yanked him over into the nearby alley-way before shoving him up against the bricks and she begin to kiss him, not giving him room to protest, her kisses were hard and urgent, a way of shutting him up as well as covering her face and blending in.

Mycroft was in shock, here after two weeks of haunting him was the girl he had been thinking about, for some unknown reason, and now after knocking him down she pulls him up yanks him into an alley-way and began to kiss him. He might not have ever been kissed before but he knew what it was he saw couples doing it all the time and it disgusted him the thought of sharing germs and being in such close contact with another human being. However for some reason his body betrayed him and his arms which had been on her shoulders trying to shove her off slid around her back and pulled her closer, his mouth which had been hard and un-moving became soft and slowly and shyly begin to move with hers.

Adenah didn't think that he would ever respond, not that he had to since he was just a cover, a way to keep her hidden in plain sight but when he quit trying to shove her off of him and he slowly and shyly started kissing her back her mind went blank. She pulled back slightly to see his face, he was handsome, older than her by seven years or more but the way he kissed, it was innocent and totally pure, like he had never kissed anyone…ever. His eye's opened and he looked straight into hers, his eye's that had been so walled and blank before were now open the walls were gone and she could see straight into his heart. The heart that was so lonely and scared, hidden by a hard mask, sharp words.

Adenah felt for the first time like she couldn't leave, she was probably the first person to ever have physical contact with him in any form and she had broken him. She couldn't leave him it would rip him apart, she had scaled his walls and if she left his walls would shatter. "Check in the alley! She couldn't have gotten to far!" A loud male voiced hollered. Adenah pulled back, her instincts were to run but if she ran…what about him. He was looking at her his hands still wrapped around her back his eye's seemed to plead with her to stay, but she couldn't and she knew she couldn't however she could take him with her. Adenah decided, she reached back and pulled one of his hands out from behind her back she could see in his eye's he was already beginning to close down, then she laced her fingers with his and said one word. "Run."

**So readers do you think I should continue this and make it a story or just leave it as a one-shot? Make sure you review otherwise I will leave this as it is. Also hope you enjoyed this and check out my other stories and let me know what you think. I know I haven't been writing in them as faithfully as I should, I have been having an AWEFUL time trying to write although every review helps me keep going. Maybe you have a song or a movie you watch for inspiration? If you wouldn't mind I could use a good jolt of inspiration for my other stories so if you do have one and you wouldn't mind sharing please let me know. Oh and thanks in advance. Hope you enjoy this one-shot….or is it?.**


End file.
